poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword/Transcript
Here is the transcript for ''Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword''. Opening (The movie starts with words saying Tokyo, Japan and we go to Tokyo at night and to a small building named "Tokyo Museum of Cultural History" and we see a young adult janitor was cleaning the floor while listening to music, Then a mysterious cloud appear which causes to Kenji a fright as looks at the opened window, Then the old man appears) * Old man: '(sighs) Kenji. Kenji! (Kenji startles while the old man gives him the mop) I’m paying you to clean the floors, not stare off into space! * '''Kenji: '''I’m sorry, Takagawa san, but I got distracted. * '''Mr. Takagawa: '(sighs) Sadly. That is why no one comes to the museum anymore. (He looks at Kenji angry) Too many distractions! No discipline! No respect for the old ways! Come with me! I will show you. (He grabs Kenji) * '''Kenji: But, But, I saw… * (He gets pulled Then two doors got open as the two enter it shows a warrior with black armor) * Mr. Takagawa: 'Behold. The Black Samurai! * '''Kenji: '(gasps and speaks Japanese) The Black Samurai. The Black Samurai. Never heard of him. * 'Mr. Takagawa: '''The most fiercesome warlord in the history of Japan! Do you see what I’m getting at Kenji? * '''Kenji: '''Uhhh. Yes Takagawa san. You want me to mop in here. * '''Mr. Takagawa: '''No, that this exhibit could save the museum! (Suddenly the lights went off then a thick mist whirls around Mr. Takagawa and Kenji and then suddenly the doors shut and looked back at the armor) * '''Mr. Takagawa: '''What is happening?! (Then, an electricity surrounds the Black Samurai casting the spell on him and awakened, Then the case breaks and The Black Samurai Stands up and breaks the case and gets the sword) *'The Black Samurai: 'I live. *'Mr. Takagawa: 'Kenji, do something. *'Kenji: '''Bonsai! (He tries to fight him with the mop but The Black Samurai cuts the mop in half with his sword, then the Black Samurai scared Kenji off and flew away) * '''Mr. Takagawa: '''The ghost of the Black Samurai has returned! (Then titles reads "Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword as the opening goes through the Black Samurai) Meeting Miyumi/Heading to Mirimoto Academy (The next day the scene goes to Japan in the morning and then Shibuya station sign) * '''Man on Intercom: '''Welcom to Shibuya Station. Now arriving on track 9. (Then a bullet train appears and approaches a platform as everyone was off its shows Scooby-Doo and the gang walking towards the plaza) * '''Fred Jones: '''Wow, we made it gang. Shibuya Station, the most popular meeting place in Tokyo. * '''Velma Dinkley: '''As I can see why. Everyone in Japan is here. (It shows the plaza then Tino and the gang arrived) * '''Tino Tonitini: Hey gang, Long time no see. * Sir Loungelot: 'It's been a long time since we met you back then. * '''Clover: '''Since then, we met those Dragon Knights to get back into mysteries. *'Takato Matsuki: In the Goblin King fiasco. *'Clover:' (in Rarity's voice) I thought we'd agreed never to speak of that again. * Shaggy Rogers: 'Like, wouldn’t you know it? We're all out of Scooby Snax. (Scooby takes the box and breaks it as he sobs) * '''King Allfire: '''I hate see this Scoob whimper. * '''Lita: '''Shaggy-kins, It's okay, we'll find those Scooby Snax soon. *'Shaggy Rogers: 'Thanks Lita baby. (Then Scooby smells something) *'Miroku: 'What is it Scooby? *'Guilmon: 'I think he’s scenting something. (Then they see boxes of Japanese Scooby-Snax) *'Scooby-Doo: 'Scooby Snacks. Scooby Snacks. *'Sir Hotbreath: 'More Scooby Snax, sounds awesome! *'Shaggy Rogers: 'Way to go, Scooby. A Scooby sn,ax vending machine. (chuckles) Like, it's the wave of the future. (They lick the glass) *'Inspector Gadget: 'Boy, they sure are hungry. (Then the phone rings) * '''Daphne Blake: '''Hey, I got a text message from Miyumi. It says ”Meet me at the statue of Hachiko”? * '''Fred Jones: '''Any idea what this Hachiko person looks like? (Then Velma looks thru her guide book) * '''Velma Dinkley: '''Let’s see. Hachikō . Hachikō. Hachikō. * '''Japanese Person: '(From a distance) Hachikō! Hachikō! Take a picture! (The tour guide takes a picture of two girls standing here next to a statue of a dog then leave as Scooby and Shaggy come up and see the statue with boxes of Japanese Scooby Snax) * 'Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, Check it out Scoob. Hachikō is not a person. He‘s a pooch. * '''Velma Dinkley: '(Looking thru her guide book) Here it is. Hachikō use to greet his master every day when he came home on the train. One day, his master died, and Hachikō spent the rest of his life waiting at the station for his master to return. * 'Shaggy Rogers: '''Wow. Sounds like he was one cool canine. (Laughs) Hey, Scoob. Like maybe they’ll put up a statue of you someday. * '''Scooby-Doo: '''Me? Oh boy. (He puts his Scooby Snax to Shaggy and goes to the statue as he does poses and talks like a dog) * '''Daphne Blake: '''Look at Scooby. What a ham. (She continues taking pictures of Scooby And Scooby laughs then a girl appears behind the statue) * '''Japanese Girl: '''It's gonna take more than that Scooby-Doo. If you want a statue of your own in Japan, you must first become a legend just like Hachikō. Today, in honor of his great loyalty, his statue serves as a special place for faithful friends to meet. * '''Fred Jones: '''I'm sorry, but have we met? * '''Daphne Blake: '(gasps) You must be Miyumi. * 'Miyumi: '''And you must be Miss Daphne Blake. (They bow to each other) I heard about the Mystery Gang. I see you have other friends. * '''Tino Tonitini: '''I'm Tino. This is Lor, Carver, and Tish. And my girlfriend Sunset Shimmer. * '''Sunset Shimmer: '''Hello. * '''Kim Possible: '''I'm Kim Possible. This is my boyfriend Ron Stoppable and this is his naked mole rat, Rufus. * '''Clover: '''I’m Clover. And these are my friends, Alex, Sam and Britney. *'Squire Flicker: I'm Squire Flicker. This is Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, The Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker. * Miyumi: '''Nice to meet you all. Daphne told me about you guys too. Sam, Clover and Alex you guys are agents of the WOOHP Organization. Knights of the Square Table. The Human Mane 5 and Sunset Shimmer. You kids and your Digimon must be the DigiDestined. * '''Takato Matsuki: Yeah, we're the DigiDestined. * Miyumi: Please to meet you too you children and your Digimon. * Sir Blaze: '''It's great to see you. * '''J.P. Shibayama: '''Yeah. * '''Shaggy Rogers: '''What do you know Scoob? Looks like our reputation proceeds us. (They were surprised) Like I hope that’s a good thing. * '''Miyumi: (laughs) Of course it is. Could I tell you a secret? I sometimes wished I could be a member of the Scooby gang and also be a WOOHP agent. (Then Shaggy comes to Miyumi) * Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, tell you what. Next time if there’s a gruesome ghost up in our grill, you got first dibs. * '''Alex: '''And you also have first dibs on bad guys. * '''Scooby-Doo: Uh-huh. * Fred Jones: '''Hey. Don’t worry guys. We're not here to solve any mysteries or face any enemies this time. * '''Velma Dinkley: '''We're just here to watch Daphne, Lor, Kim, Sabrina, Alex, Clover, Sunset and Rainbow Dash compete in the big martial arts competition. * '''Daphne Blake: '''I‘m so honored to be invited to the tournament. * '''Rainbow Dash: '''That’s why we received these letters. * '''Miyumi: And so should you be. Miss Mirimoto runs the most exclusive martial arts academy in all the world only the most exemplary students are accepted by her. But first you must survive the tournament. * Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers: '(scared) Su-su-su- survive? * '''Miyumi: '''Oh, I’m sorry. Did I say survive? (giggles) I mean win. First you must win the tournament. (Carver begins to look suspicious) * '''Rini: '''Are you being suspicious? * '''Carver Descartes: '''Very suspicious. Meet Miss Mirimoto/Daphne Vs. Miyumi (Later a roof door slides open to reveal a hover plane as it departs away then inside) * '''Fred Jones: '''Nice. Sweet ride. All it needs is a groovy green paint job. * '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Not quite, Freddie. * '''Lita Kino: '''What’s that, Shaggy? *'Shaggy Rogers: '''There’s one thing missing. A pilot. *- *- *- *- *- *- * '''Scooby-Doo: '''Go with the flo. * '''Sojo: '''All must wear uniform. * '''Takuya Kanbara: Are you sure? * Shaggy Rogers: '''??? (They tried to run away but Sojo captures them and puts them in their uniform) * '''Miyumi: No Sojo! Bad Sojo! Not them! Them! (She points to Daphne, Sabrina Rainbow Dash, Kim, and Clover) * Sojo: 'All must wear uniform. (As he was about to change Daphne, she flings him) * '''Daphne Blake: '''Sorry Sojo, but I handle my own wardrobe. (???) *'Shaggy Rogers: 'Wow, check it out guys. It’s like a carnival of Karate. *- Tournament party/Ninja Attack/"Do You Do the Samurai?" () * '''Fred Jones: '''Wow, the service here is great. (Then a geisha comes to them) But our waitress could use a sun tan. * '''Daphne Blake: '(giggles) She is not a waitress Freddie. She’s a geisha girl. * 'Velma Dinkley: '''Geisha. The ancient Japanese tradition celebrating exquisite beauty. * '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Speaking of beauty, check out the buffet table. (Laughs) Its like there’s a part in my stomach and everything’s invited. (Scooby giggles and blows up his hand big) Hi-yah! (He karate chops the food and lands into his mouth) * '''Ron Stopabble: '''Nice Scooby. * '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, you’re a black belt in king-fu. * '''Scooby-Doo: '''Yeah. (He laughs) * '-''' * 'Tino Tonitini: '''You know it was kind of weird. * '''Kim Possible: '''What is weird, Tino? * '''Tino Tonitini: '''That Sojo left before Daphne’s demonstration. * '''Rainbow Dash: '(In Luna Loud’s voice) He probably just had to go to the bathroom, dude. * 'Will Vandom: '''I don’t know. He must be up to something. * '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Forget the karate chop, like check out my karate chomp. (He tries to bite the apple but then a throwing star lands on his apple) Huh? * '''Lita Kino: '''What’s the matter, Shaggy kins? (Then a geisha looks) * '''Geisha: '(Gasps) Ninjas! (More ninjas appear) * '''Cornelia Hale: Oh my! * Fred Jones: '''Wow, real life ninjas. How cool. * '''Ron Stoppable: Booyah! * Inspector Gadget: '''Wowsers! * '''Velma Dinkley: '''I don't think these are part of the act. The Black Samurai/The story of the Black Samurai Temple of a Thousand Steps/Escaping the the Temple * '''Shaggy Rogers: Take that temple of a thousand steps! (echos) * Scooby-Doo: '''Yeah. Scooby Dooby.... I’m pooped. * '''Kagome Higurashi: '''My legs are killing me! * '''Inuyasha: '''It's about time we got here! * '''Kagome Higurashi: Sit! (The force pulls down on Inuyasha) * * - * - * - * - * * * * * * * Fred Jones: '''Okay, everyone. Just stay calm and let me do all the talking. (He walk towards the warriors) Hello, there. We’re from America. (Later it shows the boys are in a pot of green soup) * '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, How do we get ourselves into these things? * - * '''Fred Jones: '''Tru gaka? * '''Mr. Takagawa: '''It must be the name for the green dragon. They are going to offer us as a sacrifice. (Scooby whimpers) * '''Daphne Blake: '''And I think we are going to be married to that icky tribal chief. (The chief smells his underarm as the girls were grossed out) * '''Clover: '''Ew. I’m not getting married to that slob. The Sword of Doom/The Black Samurai Chase * * * * '''Velma Dinkley: My Glasses. Oh I cant see a thing without my glasses. * Shaggy Rogers: '''(laughs) Thats funny. I can’t see a thing with your glasses. * - * - * - Ms. Mirimoto's true colors/Sword Chase (Later at the museum) * - * - * - * - * * '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, talk about a sneaky samurai. * '''Scooby-Doo: '''Yeah! Sneaky! * '''Miss Mirimoto: '''Yes, and he would have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids and dragons. Sojo! (As Sojo breaks free then robot ninjas appeared cornering the gang) * '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Zoinks! * '''Scooby-Doo: '''Rikes! * '''Daphne Blake: '''Jeepers! * '''Velma Dinkley: '''Jinkies! * '''Inspector Gadget: '''Wowzers! * '''Sir Burnevere: '''Hoot McGregor! (Fred finds out he doesn’t have a catchphrase) * '''Fred Jones: '''Dang. I still don’t have a catchphrase. * '''Sir Loungelot: '''Sorry to hear that, Fred. * '''Miroku: '''But we're under attack by ninjas! * '''Mr. Takagawa: '''We must protect the sword! (He runs to the sword, the ninja blocks his way and removes the ninja‘s mask and reveals to be a robot) * '''Daphne Blake: '''They're robots. * '''Fred Jones: '''Ninja Robots. Double Cool. * '''Clover: '''Fred. * '''Fred Jones: What? Oh. Sorry I geeked there for a second. * - * - * - * - * - * * Miss Mirimoto: '''I only did that to gain your trust. And you sure fell for it. * '''Tish Katsufrakis: What are you talking about? * Rainbow Dash: '''That was so mean. * '''Daphne Blake: '''Come on, Miyumi. We can fight them together. (She sees Miyumi walking) Miyumi? (gasps) You’re one of them. * '''Miyumi: '''I’m so sorry, but I must be loyal to my sensei. * '''Inuyasha: Traitor! * Miss Mirimoto: '''??? * '''Mr. Takagawa: '''No! This is madness! * '''Miss Mirimoto: '''Once the Black Samurai has returned, I will order him to lead my robot ninjas against the ignorant forces of this modern age. Then the ancient world samurai, and the new world of technology will exist from harmony * '''Shaggy Rogers: '''It could work. * '''Lita Kino: '''Shaggy. * '''Daphne Blake: '''Miyumi, did you know about this? * '''Miyumi: '''No. My only instructions were to trust you by becoming your friend. * '''Tino Tonitini: Miyumi. Don’t listen to her. She's using you. * Miyumi: '''I know but it’s her rules. * '''Miss Mirimoto: '''The first rule of Mirimoto Academy. If you want to win, you must be willing to do that which otherd are not willing to do. * '''Daphne Blake: '''But if you do things a winner wouldn’t do, that automatically makes you a loser! (She kicks the sword out of Miss Mirimoto’s hand flying into Shaggy’s arm) * '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Uh-oh. * - * '''Velma Dinkley: '''Shaggy and Scooby made it. * '''Miss Mirimoto: But you will be not so fortunate. Sojo, Miyumi come. Meeting the Matsuhiro/Daphne, Fred, Velma and Mr. Takagawa free (???) - - - - (Later Fred was trying to break the door down) * Lor McQuarrie: 'It's no use it, Fred. This door won't open. *'Mr. Takagawa: We do not have all night. *'Sir Hotbreath:' Why not? *'Lor McQuarrie: '''That Miyumi. Some friend she was to us. *'Sunset Shimmer:' Guys, it's not her fault. *'Sango: She did all her actions for her cause. *'Sam: '''But she said she wasn’t involved about this. *'Lor McQuarrie: 'Well I'm gonna give her a piece of my mind. *- *- *'Daphne Blake: 'Huh? (The doors were unexpectedly opened by Kenji listening to music as the other heroes looked at him then Kenji grabs the mop and screams) * '''Mr. Takagwawa: '''You freed us Kenji! You're a hero! Training/Becoming Samurais (Later Matsuhiro sails with Shaggy, Scooby, Tino, Carver, Sir Loungelot, Kagome, Ron, Rufus, Jeri, Suzie, Lopmon, Kazu, Guardromon, Sparrow, Serena, Mina, Lita, Alex, Clover and Shippo while Scooby and Shaggy upset about what happen) * '''Shaggy Rogers: '''How could we let those rodden robots take the Sword of Doom? What are we going to do now? * '''Scooby-Doo: '(moans) I don’t know. * 'Lita Kino: '''Don’t be hard on yourself, Shaggy Kins. Search of the Cave/Shaggy, Scooby, Tino, Carver, Sir Loungelot, Kagome, Ron, Rufus, Jeri, Suzie, Lopmon, Kazu, Guardromon, Sparrow, Serena, Mina, Lita, Alex, Clover and Shippo meets The Green Dragon * '''Sparrow: '''What is that?! * '''Alex: '''It's the green dragon. * - * - * - The Black Samurai returns/The battle of the Black Samurai * - * - * '''Daphne Blake: '''Way to go Miyumi! I knew you were one of us! * '''Lor McQuarrie: '''Daphne! * '''Sango: '''You said it out loud! (This grabs the robot ninjas attention and jump in the air) * '''Daphne Blake: '''Oops. * '''Clover: '''You and your big mouth. * '''Fred Jones: '''Now guys! * '''Velma Dinkley: '''Hit it, Kenji! (???) Magnetic pulse, away! The magnetic pulse is knocking out their electrical systems! * '''Kenji: '''Yata! It worked! (Later with Miyumi she gasps as Miss Mirimoto comes and swings her sword towards Miyumi) * '''Miss Mirimoto: '''Ungrateful child! * '''Count Geoffrey: '''Unforgivable traitor! * '''Shego: '''Benedict Arnold. * '''Miyumi: '''Tino and his friends were right. I was blinded by my loyalty to you, but now I can see clearly! * '''Miss Mirimoto: '''How dare you disobey us? * '''Adagio Dazzle: '''You'll pay for this. (Miss Mirimoto brings two swords and uses them to fight Miyumi as dodges them and then loses her balance and loses the sword as as Miss Mirimoto grabs it) * '''Miyumi: '''The sword! * - * '''Sojo: '''Bonzai! * '''Zoycite: '''We do not tolerate traitors. * - * - * '''Black Samurai: '(laughs) Foolish one. (He grabs Miss Mirimoto by telekinesis as she grunts and was pull to him) It is you who shall call me ”Master”. (His eyes glow as he knocks Miss Mirimoto to stairs rendering her unconscious) Bow before me! (He used his sword as blue lighting grabs Daphne, Fred and Mr. Takagawa, then Velma and Kenji and finally Miyumi as they are bowing by force) * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - *'''Samurai: * - * - * Fred Jones: '''Whoa. He disappeared. * '''Sunset Shimmer: What do you think happened? * Sam: 'He died. *'Jeri Katou: We'd set him free from the sword. *'Shaggy Rogers: '''Well you know what they say? (Scooby sighs) * * '''Kim Possible: '''You know what I really hate? * '''Shego: '''That the Black Samurai rejected Miss Mirimoto's offer and tried to take over the world? * '''Kim Possible: '''Nah. You. (She kicks Shego) Ending * '''Miyumi: '''Congratulations, Scooby, Alex, Tino, Carver, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Ron. Now Japan will always honor you Guys. * - * - * - * '''Daphne Blake:' Are you sure you won't come with us, Miyumi? * - * - * - * Clover: 'And there is also to be bad guys to be stopped when you become a WOOHP agent. * - (She kisses Scooby on the nose causing him to blush, she also kisses Tino, Carver, Ron, Squire Flicker, Sir Loungelot, and Shippo on the cheek as they were greeted and took photos by everyone in Japan) * '''Velma Dinkley: '''Oh brother looks like it’s gonna take a long time. * '''Shaggy Rogers: ' (Everyone laughs as the camera moves to the statue) * '''Tino Tonitini: Well, Japan is saved. Scooby, my friends and I are now honored in Japan. Miss Mirimoto and Sojo are sent to prison. Remember don’t abuse martial arts treat it with respect. Later days and Sayonara. * '''Scooby-Doo: '''Scooby Dooby-Doo! (He winks as the movie ends) Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts